The present invention is generally directed to a method of making a headrest, and more particularly, to an improved method of making a headrest, permitting simplified material specification customization, and a headrest construction resulting from this method.
A headrest is a well-known safety feature, generally in the automotive industry, which is attached or integrated into the top of a seat back to limit the rearward movement of an occupant's head relative to the occupant's torso. Generally, a headrest comprises an internal core part having two forks or posts projecting outwardly therefrom for attachment to the seat back, a molded foam covering the core part for cushioning, and an outermost cover covering the molded foam. The molded foam is typically manufactured from a liquid foam-forming formulation which is poured into a mold of desired configuration and allowed to cure to adopt the three-dimensional shape of the mold. After the foam has cured, the shaped, molded foam is removed from the mold and then covered with the covering for use.
One drawback of the molded foam is that modifications to the foam shape are challenging and time consuming after molding is complete. Another drawback of the molded foam is that modifications to the material specifications, which factor into achieving the appropriate cushioning, are also difficult and time consuming after molding is complete. It is costly to create new molds to vary the headrest configurations. Yet another drawback of the molded foam is that it is effectively a closed cell foam, having an outer skin layer around the exterior surface thereof as a result of the molding process, thereby restricting air circulation therethrough. Accordingly, tailoring of the shape and material specifications of the molded foam according to the intended application is challenging.
Therefore, improvements to forming headrests that are more readily modifiable and less costly continue to be sought.